Hero of Moonlight
by IntriguingBeast
Summary: New summary: --Post Twilight Princess-- To the north of Hyrule, Link is on a new journey due to an urgent plea for help. Back in his lupine form, it will take everything Link has to ensure not only the survival of the people…but of himself as well.
1. Chapter 1

Alright, the first fanfic I've ever written for Legend of Zelda. The chapters will be long, the gore and violence well described, and I cannot promise how often I'll update.

Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda or its characters, naturally. I do however hold over the characters that I've created.

----------------------------------

**Chapter. 1**

Blood dribbled from her bottom lip, an aching limp slowing her down considerably. Her long hair of the darkest ebony shade was matted with dirt and grime; blood not the only thing staining her features. She had to keep going. There was no question…even if they were far behind her. Another foot is placed and her step falters, resulting in her collapsing in the grass. Her chest rose and fell rapidly, green eyes shut tightly as she breathes through her teeth. This couldn't keep up…she just couldn't flee any more. Sorrowful gaze lifts, all her will drained now. There was nothing more she could do…and soon darkness claimed her.

Ah, there it was, Hyrule in all its glory. The sun was soon to be up and Link couldn't help but feel mildly pleased with himself in the night's travel. He'd made good distance in the last while, and soon he'd be among others in good spirit. Seated upon Epona, he turned his gaze towards his mount.

"Shall we then? I'm sure you could use the rest."

Of course, the horse could not reply, though she tossed her head and set into a smooth walk as if she'd understood. Patting her neck, Link drew closer towards the town, falling back to silence for the time being. The crisp feel of the early morning felt good against his face, and those blue eyes of his hood lightly in his temporary contentment. He'd been away for nearly half a year now, traveling the lands and whatnot. But now, he had returned. As for if he was to stay this time? Eh, trouble had a funny way of finding him. So only time would tell.

All that which had taken place a few months before was still a constant haunting in his mind, and every so often the memories consumed him. Twilight, monsters, and corruption laced with sacrifice. So much had happened in such a short amount of time it was amazing that Link could keep it all straight. Six months ago, he'd wandered all over the lands and had done more in his travels than most men could even dream of doing. Six months ago, he'd fought Ganondorf and triumphed. He'd thought that it would be a pleasure to escape from the constant fights and wandering. And yet, he found that he yearned for it. He missed those eventful times…he missed the challenges and being of good use. But most of all, the company he'd found often time in his shadow was what he longed for. Midna was gone, the mirror that lead to her realm also shattered. And Link couldn't help but wonder at her reasons behind it all.

She'd been irritating and demanding, but he'd seen the softer side of her. A friendship had been forged and he'd become very fond of her companionship. And now…she was gone, likely forever, and never again would he see the banished realm of Twilight. Suddenly, Link shook his head as if to rid himself of such thoughts. He couldn't stand the loneliness that crept into him when he thought of such things, and so he sensibly blotted them out and tried to focus his attention back upon the near dawn around him.

The steady beat of hooves against the gravel of the road was a soothing sound…so peaceful and a very welcome break from more corrupt matters. One by one, the above stars had faded out of sight, biding the heavens farewell until the moon reclaimed the skies. In the east, the glow was a warm reminder that the solar disc was soon to rise. Hyrule field was still, hardly a thing stirring other than the traveler. A slight smile and he glanced to the brightening east, where there was a spider's thread thin line of a bright golden hue stretched across the horizon where sky meets the earth.

Though, as he ascended a steeper hill, a slight movement snared his focus. Epona showed no signs of nervousness, but Link got the feeling that _something_ was in the grass up there. Very well ready, he slowed Epona a few yards off, and then dismounted silently. His head cantered to the side as he approached, his calculating blue eyes scanning over the lump. Definitely not a rock, but its shape was distinctly wrong to be a monster lying in wait. Kneeling, he parted the blades and leaned in closer, but suddenly he jerked back. That smell….it was of blood and infection…a stench enough to make anyone recoil. However, Link leaned forth, nose wrinkled in his distaste for the odor. What he saw didn't surprise him too much, for once the smell got to him he'd half expected it to be something dead.

A light sigh and he stood, eyes staring down at the raven-haired woman that lay motionless at his feet. She'd been hurt badly, and the only wonder was which one of the many wounds had resulted in her death. Shaking his head sadly, he debated what he should do with her when, most unexpectedly, the body at his feet moved. A hand clutched his booted ankle, and Link's eyes shot open wide in alarm. The woman hacked and blood splattered his boot, her having trouble lifting her head it seemed. Again, he was on his knees and he held her, amazed that her abused body could still move. She turned green eyes towards him, her haggard breathing uneven and her words broken by it.

"Please…my sister and….son…you must go to them. Please…they'll die."

Link's brows furrowed, and he spoke gently to the battered female in his arms. "What do you mean? Where are they?"

"To…to the north…passed the mountain you call Snowpeak. A village is there….my people…" She hacked again, cutting her sentence short before she clung to him tightly. Tears now started to run down her face, and her eyes were pleading with him. "You have to…before my son…my sister…please."

Link could only nod in silence, his mind surprisingly blank. He shouldn't just be sitting here…she was dying. And yet, his heart and mind felt numb for some reason, and she slipped a necklace slowly from around her neck. He blinked in wonderment of what she was doing when the item was put around his neck now. A slight glance to it told him that it was a stone of some sort, secured to the tough string where it hung against his chest. She placed her hand over the necklace and a strange glowing emitted from her palm, a blue light fringed with gold dancing around her touch.

"This…will aid you…my power is now your own. Just wear it…and you'll always have my gift. Go there…find my village…and save them…"

One last shudder from the woman and she fell limp in his arms, her eyes staring blankly towards the sliver of sun that had just appeared. The change in temperature was slight, but noticeable, the sudden warmth from dawn washing over Link. For a moment, he didn't move, just kneeling there in silence. He was oblivious to the beauty around him, his eyes locked on the lifeless face of this perfect stranger. Again, he was summoned to help. And again…it appeared that it was completely up to him. Gently laying her down, he rose to his feet, only now turning his gaze to the north. Going passed Snowpeak? That meant cold weather…and leaving Hyrule well behind. Brows knitted closer together, and then he turned away towards Epona once more.

He mounted his horse, thinking heavily on the matter before glancing back to where the woman lay dead. Definitely, he'd go. But the question was where he had to go. Deep into the mountain range he guessed…but the exact location was a mystery to him. Spurring Epona into a steady trot, Link faced the castle yet again. This time though his spirits were grim and determined. Time to go and gather what information he could, for surely the Princess knew something about the lands around Hyrule. Right? Filled with new purpose, he drew closer to town in the morning light. Looks like he'd gotten that new challenge he'd been looking for.

----------------------------------

Reviews are well appreciated, for then at least then I know people are reading it. Therefore, all the more reason to update faster.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two, finally. I apologize for the wait for this update. One thing about this chapter is the name of the mountain range. I made it up…because I was always under the impression that Snowpeak was merely the name of one mountain, not the entire range. If not, I'll have a bit of editing to do. Enjoy.

---------------------------------------

**Chapter. 2**

The bar was as usual, a few patrons here and there in these early hours. Telma's bar had never been a large and bustling place, which suited Link just fine. Allowing the door to swing to a close behind him, his gaze is instantly drawn towards the barkeep and the fluffy white feline often found near her. Telma didn't notice him at first, but when she did spot the green clad hero a wink was offered his way. A slight smile to her to be polite and then Link moved passed without further notice to her. He walked to the ever so familiar corner in the back where a certain group of four were often found. Much to his pleasure, they all were there, but seemed to be getting ready to leave. It was the young scholar, Shad, who noticed him first.

"Hello there, Link. We've been wondering where you'd vanished off to. Haven't seen much of you since Hyrule was brought to peace."

"I've been away…"

"Yes…though I wonder where to?"

Shad tilted his head in a curious manner, waiting for the answer to his question. However, Link didn't respond, brows furrowed as he looked towards the other three. They were talking among themselves and it was unclear to Link if they'd even noticed his arrival yet. It didn't bother Link if they hadn't, but Ashei seemed to be very eager about what they were discussing. Though, Link was brought back to the conversation at hand when Shad spoke yet again.

"Still silent about your travels..." He sighed, looking almost disappointed about it really. "Ah, well, I'm sure you have your reasons. Anyway, we were just getting ready to head off. Auru and I were going to head to a grove where we've discovered ruins of some sort. Perhaps I'll find a clue to aid me in what I've been looking for."

"The best of luck to you, Shad. Though I am curious…Ashei and Rusl aren't going with you?"

"Hm? No…Rusl is going back to Ordon for the day and Ashei is going to Snowpeak to do more research there."

"Wait…Snowpeak you say?" Link's interest was instantly roused as he looked in the woman's direction. That's right. Of course Ashei knew about Snowpeak and the mountains nearby. He'd forgotten until Shad had mentioned where she was headed. That meant that perhaps she knew of the village he had to get to? His brows furrowed, normally stoic features taking on a more thoughtful appearance. Likely, he'd not have to pay Princess Zelda a visit after all, though he'd be sure to see her some time. The less time he wasted the better…for the way the dying woman had put things made Link wonder just how tight a time limit he had. To be on the safe side, he wasn't going to waste any more time than he could afford. Sensible enough.

"Link? Did you hear me?"

A voice broke through his thoughts and this time it wasn't Shad's. Turning his attention to the one speaking, he regrettably shook his head. Rusl chuckled, slightly amused by the looks of it.

"I asked if you were alright. You seemed to be deep in thought over there. Is something troubling you?"

"I'm fine, just thinking of what I need to do."

Rusl gave Link a calculating look. "You're sure? We haven't seen you in a while. The people back at Ordon are beginning to worry. Ilia has even been making sure to keep your house nice while you're gone."

"I apologize, Rusl…but I haven't much time to spare. I need to get to Snowpeak."

"I see." Was all that Rusl said, and he gave Link a rather odd look. Though this time, Link couldn't figure out the message in the expression. Was he also disappointed? Or maybe that was some sort of sorrow in his eyes…a sadness reserved for Link and Link alone. With a small trace of guilt, Link did realize that he'd grown very distant to everyone, but that couldn't be helped now. He had yet another journey to go on, and peaceful times here would have to wait. He hadn't meant to sound brash when talking to Rusl, but he had the sinking feeling that time was short right now. In silent promise, Link vowed that he would return and spend time in Ordon again. Not because of guilt…but because he owed it to them and himself. Slowly, he turned towards Ashei as Auru, Shad, and Rusl started to head passed to the door. She was bringing up the rear, but Link's hand lightly gripped her upper arm.

"Ashei…I need a quick word with you."

She gave Link a slightly resentful look upon him touching her, but her reply was nice enough. "Sure thing. Just try to keep it short, yeah? I'm in a bit of a hurry."

"Very well…to get straight to the point, I need to know about the mountain range that Snowpeak belongs to."

"Yeah? Then you mean the Ekine range. Hardly anyone lives around there because of the frigid weather."

Link shifted slightly, giving her a curious look. "Hardly anyone? So there are people that thrive in such a place?"

Ashei sighed, slightly annoyed at the thought that this 'quick word' was likely going to end up being quite the conversation. So, with a slight sigh of defeat, she meagerly seated herself at the table and motioned for Link to do the same. Once he had, she gave him a small nod and got on with it.

"Yes, Link. There are other things living up there. Mostly wildlife from what I have seen…though there is reason to believe there is much more intelligent life to be found there. However…I don't think normal humans can live up there."

"I see…so you're hinting that maybe a Yeti or something could survive?"

"Well, I don't know what you're getting at, Link, but yes." Ashei surveyed Link with a piercing stare. Just why was he so talkative all of a sudden? Normally he didn't speak all that much, and yet here he was seeming to be fishing for something. But what? Information most certainly, though it didn't fail to irritate her slightly.

"Look. I can only give you what I know, yeah? So either come out and say what you're looking for or we'll be here all day."

Getting the hint, it was Link's turn to give the sharp look. "Ashei…I need to know where a village is passed Snowpeak. Have you ever even heard of a village around there?"

"Passed Snowpeak? Well, there are hardly any facts to support the idea of a village up there."

"But there is the possibility?"

"Ah, according to rumor and fable there are people who live there. Must be where you picked up on hearing of this village, yeah? Crazy talk of ice wolves popping out of the snow and attacking, then vanishing the next. More insane is the talk that they are the pets of some clan living in the mountains. I can tell you that I've never come across any wolves like that in my studies up there."

Link didn't answer, words failing him as he stared almost blankly at her. Ice wolves? Was she referring to the monsters he'd fought while climbing Snowpeak? It sounded rather accurate…for the beasts sometimes seemed to disappear from sight after they lunged. Also, there had been an insane number of them. No matter how many he'd slain, they always seemed to keep coming. Perhaps this 'crazy' talk and such was really true? If so, he'd have to go back to Snowpeak and investigate the wolves himself. Before they'd only been a minor hindrance and annoyance. Now they were so much more. Another key to solving this puzzle. However, Link was tugged from his thoughts upon Ashei's slightly curt words.

"Well, I'm going to head out. I'll see you later then."

Link only nodded in farewell as she stood and walked out, his head still swimming with possibilities and ideas. After about five or so minutes, he too rose from his seat. Deep in thought, he glanced towards Telma and gave his silent farewells, then departed from the bar. He'd have to gather a good amount of supplies before he went. Didn't want to freeze to death up there, now did he?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter. 3**

Cold. Despite the fact it was early fall, all Link knew was bitter cold. It stung at what skin was exposed and gave an icy burn to his lungs as he ascended deeper into the mountains. This instant the snow wasn't falling very heavily; though just a few hours ago there had been a massive blizzard. Blanketed in soft snow, the climb was proving difficult for his human body. When he'd been able to turn into a wolf, things had been so much simpler. Four legged with paws built to aid him in the snow; the steep ascension in that beast form had proven easy. Now, with snow up passed his knees, he was having trouble. Worn out and cold; he was barely climbing the mountain just beyond Snowpeak.

Speaking of the past climbs though, it was curious…curious that he hadn't seen or heard anything of the ice wolves. They'd always been around, but now he found the mountains void of their presence. Odd, yes? He took pause, panting lightly as he squinted through the small and scarce flakes that fell from the heavens. Damn, this couldn't be a good sign. The wolves gone, a dying woman claiming her village in trouble, and the fact the rumors linked the two together. If there was a village, which Link was solidly sure was real, it must be in some sort of chaos if their pets had up and gone. A heavy sigh and Link began his trek once more, his breath rising before him in wispy clouds.

He couldn't keep going like this for much longer, that much was certain. If he didn't find anything soon, it would be wise to put effort into finding shelter for regaining energy. He had stopped by Snowpeak Ruins where Yeto and his wife lived, but that had been this morning. It had proven warm and comfortable to wait out the blizzard and he'd even gotten some information from Yeto. The yeti had claimed that he'd seen a few other 'humans' that lived farther north. From what he'd said, Link had to head north until he could find a large lake. From there, he'd have to head west and there should be a small collection of people living near the waters.

Finally, he staggered over the ridge and the view on the other side was his. Tired spirits ignited into excitement at what sight greeted him, for in the distance he could swear that he could see what appeared to be a lake. However, judging by his viewpoint, he would never make it there before his body gave out. If only he had some easier way to get around. Then he'd have little to no trouble finding this place and aiding the people there.

The descent down was showing itself to be just as hard as the trek up. Every so often, Link would slip and nearly topple over, but as luck had it he managed to right himself every time. He'd thought that it was already difficult the way things were, but that didn't stop yet more complications from arising. Such as when the weather finally decided to shift for the worse. An alarming gust of air swept passed him, making him gasp in the suddenness of it and lift his arms to shield his face from the onslaught of upswept snow. It swirled and danced in the air, driving against him and limiting his vision even more. From then on, the wind didn't cease, and Link grimly added it to the list of hindrances.

Just as he thought he'd never find the bottom, he found far more level footing, and the strain of walking on a slope was lifted. Huffing lightly, Link seated himself on a rock protruding from the snow. It was growing darker…he'd have to take cover very soon now. As long as he was near this steep incline, perhaps it wouldn't be too hard to find a small cave or such to rest up in. If not, looks like he'd have to make a snow cave for the night. Rising back to his feet, he began to seek out a good spot. However, he suddenly got an uneasy feeling. Turning a narrowed gaze to the white surroundings, he began to scan for something out of the ordinary.

He'd long since learned to trust his instincts, and he had every reason to believe that whatever this was that was near was no ally to him. Then, he finally got some evidence his suspicion was correct, for the sound of something walking in the snow nearby made him tense. Hand was ready, fingers closed around the hilt of his sword. In the gloom, movement could finally be seen and Link focused on it as it drew near. Though, a low growling started up, the rumble coming from his left side. But it didn't end there, for the growl was taken up by others around him. First from his right…then behind him…before long, a snarling chorus had risen from every direction. The odd thing though was that the figure he could see wasn't wolfish at all. Matter of fact, it looked rather human.

"Who are you?"

He couldn't resist asking, attempting to keep all threat from his voice to show he wasn't wanting a fight. His only answer was a loud snarl behind him, then the unmistakable sound of paws pushing off the ground. Instantly, Link rolled away to the left, only to have the wolves on that side lunge now. In a heartbeat, his shield was out as was his sword, yet he refrained from using the latter of the two. There was no telling how many wolves were around him, but at this moment he could see at least seven of them. He could hear others running around, undoubtedly trying to regroup and get him surrounded again.

"Please, whoever you are, I am not your enemy. I was asked to come here and aid your village. I have no quarrel with you."

Silence greeted his words and Link had a sinking feeling. Maybe he was wrong about the ice wolves belonging to the villagers…but it was worth a shot. However, he did notice that the wolves no longer were growling. For at least five minutes Link stood there, holding his shield ready and growing slightly apprehensive. Maybe they were considering his words? Though, finally he heard something. Something was approaching him from the front and he noticed it was a large white wolf. However, it didn't have red eyes like the ice wolves…nor did it have quite the same build. It was more powerful, and its golden eyes pierced into his blue ones.

_How do you know of my peoples' plight?_

Link blinked in surprise, for the words seemed to fill his head, not coming from any direction in specific. Though he was willing to bet that it was this wolf before him talking to him, so he addressed it.

"A woman from your village…she came to Hyrule seeking help. She said something about her son, sister and her village being in trouble."

_And this woman you claim to have met…what did she look like?_

"She…had black hair and green eyes…her skin was rather pale and she was badly wounded." Link frowned and reached inside of his tunic, pulling out the stone that still hung around his neck. "And she gave me this."

There was no answer, but the wolf trotted up, staring intently at the stone. Its nose quivered, golden eyes filled with some sort of realization. Slowly, it turned its muzzle towards him, then nodded slowly and turned away.

_Very well…I believe you have met that woman. As for your true intentions…we shall see._ The wolf turned and looked at him with a sharp gaze. _Follow me. The village is not far._

Link suddenly felt a little weary, but put his weapon and shield away all the same. He began to trudge after the beast, the wind still blowing, though now more harshly than before. The sooner they got to the village, the better. And yet Link had the sneaking feeling that there was more to this ice wolf than it let on. Was it really speaking to him telepathically? Was this a real wolf instead of made of ice? Sure looked like it from what he could see. He wasn't as tired as he'd been before, but physically his body was screaming at him to rest. Just a bit further, then he could sit down. At least that it was he hoped for.

----------------------------------

I wrote this at 3 or so in the morning, so please let me know if I made any horrid errors.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter. 4**

The storm had come out of nowhere. Huddled in the back of a cave, Link sat shivering, eyes closed to the world. He was awake, undoubtedly, but he didn't bother looking around due to his exhaustion. From what the wolf said, the village was about an hour away now, but since the blizzard had sprung up it was best to stay put for now. The white wolf wasn't far away, sitting closer to the snowed in entrance and keeping a trained gaze upon him. Link could almost feel its sharp gaze cutting into him, almost like the beast was trying to see through his exterior and hunt for weaknesses. It was like being prey, and the predator was merely biding its time before lunging. However, if this wolf wanted to kill him, why was it waiting? Sure Link could fight right now, but he wouldn't last long. Not in the condition he was in.

One eye slowly opened, and he felt some discomfort as he realized that the ivory creature was still staring at him. What was it thinking? Finally, Link sat up fully and both eyes opened. The wolf made no move, but there was some flicker of emotion in its eyes before its voice filled Link's head again.

_The woman…what was her fate?_

Slightly bewildered, Link felt some of his suspicion leave him momentarily. "She is dead…she passed shortly after telling me of the village. She begged me to save it and her family."

The wolf's head suddenly dropped, and it shook it head back and forth slowly in a saddened fashion. After a few moments of silence, the golden orbs lifted and bore upon Link's face again.

_I suppose there is no opposing that fact. I can see the truth of your words in your eyes. But tell me this…why would she give you her necklace?_

"She said something about her power now being my own…so long as I wear this stone around my neck."

_Wait…her power?_

The wolf suddenly stood and stared at Link with some sort of emotion. Its eyes were drawn to his chest where the stone lay hidden in the folds of his tunic. Slowly and with deliberate steps, the wolf advanced. The intensity of its gaze made Link almost squirm with discomfort and distrust. His fingers itched to close around the hilt of his blade and smite this beast. The way it was acting and moving reminded him of a bloodthirsty monster, ready to take what it wanted. Suddenly, the wolf snarled at him, fangs harshly gleaming against the black of its lips.

_Foolish human. For one that has instinct above most of your breed you sure are idiotic. I am not going to attack you. Now let me see that stone and quit your cowering._

Link greatly took offense to the words, more the fact he was called a fool and being made out as a coward. "I do not fear you."

_Yes you do…I can smell it on you, human. Distrust is a form of fear, and right now you reek of it. Now show me the stone._

Glaring at the wolf, Link was tempted to prove himself to this wolf. What he spoke was truth; then again what the wolf had said was also fact. He didn't fear this beast, but he didn't trust it either. However, despite the wounding of his pride, Link withdrew the necklace from the confines of his tunic and let it hang against his chest in full view now. The wolf made no noise but moved closer, nose an inch from the object. It stood there a good while, making Link begin to wonder what it was thinking about before it slowly touched its nose to the stone.

Instantly, it began to glow, the same blue and golden colors that he'd last seen when the woman had transferred her power to it. Link had hardly even been able to respond to the sudden brightness when a sharp pain rippled down his spine. The pain suddenly shot down his limbs, burning and making Link cringe in the sensation. It intensified, and to his horror a sickening snap came from his own body. The cracking of bones started to come from various locations now, and the agony he was in made him think that death was just around the corner. So much pain…it was devouring him and making him blind. He was screaming, he was sure of it, but he couldn't hear it anymore. He was dying…and it was the most horrid sensation he'd ever experienced. However, whatever was happening was taking a turn for the better.

The shifting of bones in his body was silent now, and the pain seemed to be slowly ebbing away. Lying on the ground, he shivered out of shock. He wasn't dead…was he? For a few moments, he didn't move until the pain was only a dull ache. Shuddering, Link tried to get to his feet. But, in an instant, he realized something. His body was different. It had changed and yet it felt familiar to him. He got up and knew what had happened even before he looked at his body. He was a beast again. A wolf. Though, he never recalled turning into a wolf to hurt that badly before. A soft snort and he turned to the white wolf, which stood a few feet off.

"I apologize…I should have given you proper warning before bringing out the stone's power."

Link wasn't that surprised that the wolf was no longer speaking into his head, for they were the same breed now. They could speak and understand the same tongue now. "Why did it hurt so much?"

"Because your body was resisting it…it won't hurt so much after I train you up a bit. Hopefully you can do the shift on your own someday. But for now I think I should tell you how your new body works."

"Thanks…but I already know how to be a wolf…this isn't he first time I've been one. I just don't remember it hurting when I changed."

The white wolf looked taken aback. "You've…been a wolf before?"

"Yes…but it was because of a whole different reason."

"I see…well…at least you are a wolf."

"What do you mean?"

A soft chuckle and the white wolf turned towards the entrance. "Everyone has a different animal within them…and I am pleased that yours is a wolf. Another upside is that you've already had experience in this form. My daughter was right in seeking you out."

Link's eyes widened, ears perking. "Your daughter?"

"Yes…I am the male leader of the village you seek. My name is Zythe and that woman who gave you that stone…she was my daughter, Irene."

"I see…My name is Link…"

"Very well, Link. I see you fit to travel in the blizzard now. We'll probably get there in half the time than I'd anticipated when you were in your human body. Help me dig through the snow."

Link nodded lightly and padded to Zythe's side and together they opened up a small passageway through the snow and ice. Out back out in the storm, the wind blew harshly and bitingly as snow fell thickly around them. The white wolf sniffed a moment, turning slowly until a rough snort passed from his nostrils.

"This way. Soon you will see the beauty that is my village, Kilkon. But beware, Link. Kilkon may seem peaceful at first…but there is cruelty there. So heed my warning…do not tell them of your real identity or origin. I fear it will only bring you harm. What name would you like to go by?"

"Name? I am not sure…"

"How about Yarvon? Or perhaps you'd prefer Rydan?"

"Rydan will work…but Zythe…what is happening in your village to make it such a place of wicked intentions?"

The white wolf turned slowly towards Link, golden eyes locking with the blue ones. "Because Link…we are under a tyrant. There is a horrible place near our village run by the Efrican. They seem human to me…but…they are power hungry. They are corrupting the residents of these mountains, my people and others alike. A good deal of our people have willing gone to their side. And those that oppose them…are taken or killed on the spot. My daughters were only a few that tried to fight…and they are gone. I do not know the fate of those that are taken, but we never see them again."

Link turned his muzzle in the direction he fancied he smelled living beings. "But Irene escaped…and from how you put it…your other daughter was taken. Maybe she is alive too."

"I can only hope my youngest daughter, Aimi, is still alive…but for now just keep your head down. There are spies everywhere nowadays. Now let's keep moving."

Link nodded gravely and took up stride next to the white alpha. So…there was much to be done here, it seemed and hardly anyone to trust. Zythe seemed more trustworthy now than Link had previously thought…it must have changed when Zythe ignited the stones power. He didn't know why, but weariness of this stranger had faded. Hopefully it wasn't a trust that Link would end up regretting.


	5. Chapter 5

Forgive me for such a long delay, but now I have the fifth chapter up and ready while the sixth is in the making.

**Chapter. 5**

What else could describe this frozen town other than beautiful? Huts of more primitive fashion were strewn here and there, no real orderly style to it. The streets were paved ivory with trampled snow, the substance still falling though now lazily in small flakes. The people that he could see out and about varied from age and appearance but all had one thing in common: pale skin. It wasn't sickly pale or translucent in any fashion; though most certainly not containing any sort of tan to it whatsoever to be sure. And then came the wolves. They mostly seemed to be lighter colored wolves, but a few gray or black ones could be seen roaming around. It all seemed so peaceful, and had it not been from previous telling, Link would have sworn this place a snowy paradise.

Yes, Kilkon was a pleasant little village to be sure from appearances, but its first impression was starting to wear off. Many wolves and people would bow their heads to Zythe in respect and greeting, but many a suspicious glance was sent Link's way. One brutish looking wolf with green eyes even lifted his upper lip in a silent show of distaste. It was all Link could do to not display his own fangs in return, for the feel of apprehension had grown thick in the air. Suddenly, an irritated snort issued from the lead wolf next to him. But when Link turned to face the alpha, he found himself staring up at a tall man instead of a white wolf.

"Listen, my pack, and listen well. This newcomer is with me and under my watch. Rydan is his name and he has come to join our ranks. He has traveled far to get here, and I expect you all to show him some hospitality."

Zythe's words rang clear and many of the wolves nodded their heads as well as people. As Link looked up at this rather impressive male, he could see why he'd make a good leader. Zythe's body was well toned and defined with muscle, the few scars showing his prowess for battle. He was clad in hides and heavier cloths, and his still golden eyes told of wisdom and power. His hair was light brown as was the facial hair upon his chin and jaw line, though signs of aging were clear. A few gray strands stood rogue in the sea of browns, and Link wouldn't have been surprised if Zythe was over 40. Though, seeing as he had two adult daughters and a grandchild, he very well could have been older than that.

A soft huff came from the left of them and the male wolf with green eyes that had bared his teeth at Link now stepped closer. He had cunning to his eyes, a suspicious gleam that showed that whatever he wanted wasn't going to be good.

"Forgive me if I sound blunt, Zythe, but how do we know this Rydan is not a spy? We've been tricked and abused for far too long. It is time we took action."

"Koen…" The name was spoken with a warning growl laced through every syllable.

"My alpha…I will not be silent on this matter. I do not mean to challenge your authority, for you have led us well. At least until now."

"Koen that is enough! Either you can stop now or I will silence you myself."

"No!" The deep throated snarl rose from the green-eyed male now and his hackles lifted in challenge. "Zythe, you cannot ignore this any more. We can't keep living like this. We are used and as if slaves nowadays. We are hunted and taken for their pleasure, whether it is bloodlust or not. I refuse to submit any longer to those barbarians. And I say our first retaliation should be to kill this spy!"

In a flash, the tension broke and hell was unleashed. Link recoiled from Koen's lunge just in time, lethal fangs aimed for flesh snapping shut just inches from Link's snout. Koen attempted a second lunge, and Link was all too ready to respond fiercely this time around. They met in what seemed like mid-air, their front paws resting on each other as they balanced on their hind feet. Jaws from both males viciously snapped in rapid fire, both trying to taste blood and block all at the same time. Finally, Link put logic into this barbaric style of brawling and did something unheard of in primitive wolf fighting. He dropped down just enough to allow his hind legs to bunch and Koen fell with him with jaws agape. Despite the other having the upper ground, Link quickly snapped and managed to land his bite; fangs buried deep on either side of the lower jaw of Koen.

And that was that, for no matter how many times Koen thrashed and tried to bite Link in retaliation, it was futile. He snarled and yelped and it was now that Link saw his greatest opportunity. With all the tension that built up in his hind legs, he pushed harshly from the ground just as Koen tried to pull back and free again. They tumbled, head over tail, and it would be Link that stood over Koen, who lay with this belly up with his jaw bleeding and still trapped. Nothing could rival the thundering growls that sounded from Link's vocals, and soon Koen's snarls turned to pitiful whimpers of submission. Only now did Link so choose to release the other male and step back with a snort. Koen gave a bitter glare and stood, but did not further his attack on Link and slunk away with his tail between his legs. Though, now in the following silence, a voice sounded.

"You are skilled, Rydan…I am impressed."

Link turned sharply to see Zythe watching him with those golden eyes, sitting quite calmly in his human form with a few others, wolf and human alike, settled near him. There was curiosity in a few of their eyes, but most looked as if in awe, especially the younger ones.

Feeling a bit uneasy, Link bowed his head to the alpha and replied. "I have done nothing more than defended myself."

"Yes…but Koen is one of our greatest warriors. It would seem that you are better in battle than I had first anticipated."

Link sat silent with his head down in Zythe's praise, unable to find words to express himself at the moment. It was just how he tended to be: say nothing rather than stutter and scramble for words. Perhaps it was this small trait that had led him to be believed as a rather 'silent' or 'stoic' hero. As Link returned his line of vision towards the alpha, he realized that Zythe's smile was sharp, fangs present in the grin and claws tipping his finger tips. For a moment, Link felt unsure of himself, but Zythe's next words were welcoming and calm.

"Koen will be dealt with fully by me later, but I think that you have gotten the point across that you are not to be trifled with so mildly. Come, Rydan, let me show you where it is you will be staying."

That said, the leader rose to his feet and headed off towards a hut near the end of village. It was slightly larger and somewhat more extravagant in appearance than the other structures, and Link had the sneaking suspicion that this must be where Zythe lived. Though, just as they drew near, the man veered in path and led him into a smaller one. It wasn't terribly roomy, but there was enough space for a fire pit in the center of the hut. Link supposed this was small like it was in order to keep the heat in, and it made more sense that way.

"Here you are then, Rydan. This will be your residence while you live among us."

"Thank you, Zythe…"

"Shall you need anything before your training later tonight?"

Link, not very hungry and just worn from his travels, had to shake his head in reply. Zythe turned to leave, nodding his head with near silent words of advice. "Stay here, I'll make sure no one enters. But I'd rather you stick with me when among the others for now. As you can see, everyone is on edge and I'm determined to keep things in balance."

Already settled on the ground, Link only gave a weary nod of his head as he agreed with the Alpha. Once Zythe was gone, a small sigh passed Link's maw and he laid his head down on the ground. He wasn't cold by any means and sleep was soon looming in his mind, threatening to claim him as he lay here. Before he drifted into slumber, a few of the last things he pondered upon were the recent events. Just what had he gotten himself into this time? Only time would tell, and this Link knew all too well.


	6. Chapter 6

This chapter is going to be rather short, originally much longer but I split the second half into Chapter 7 which is going to be up very soon.

----------------------

**Chapter. 6**

In silence Link slumbered, his body curled to conserve heat and leathery nose buried in the furs on his tail. He dreamt of old times, a time where he'd been of use before and when he'd saved not only Hyrule, but another realm as well. Despite the bleak look to Twilight, it had a beauty all of its own, and at the moment the sleeping wolf longed to once more view such a sky. But not as much as he yearned for another glimpse of its princess, the female that had aided him last he was in a lupine form…Midna. It had been a good while already, yet he knew she'd haunt him somehow for the rest of his days. And thus, in his bittersweet world of dreams he was quite lost. However, this tumble of longing and hurt would only last so long and Link would soon awaken.

Eyes of blue slowly open with his head still in a jumble over the events that'd occurred while sleeping. Lifting his head, a yawn threatened to stretch his muzzle and he therefore allowed jaws to gape. He had to stop dwelling on Twilight and Midna…they were long gone to his access. Just a distant memory that he'd never again be able to refresh. Though, suddenly Link's yawning ceased and his jaws snapped shut quickly, ears erecting atop his skull. Along his spine, his fur bristled and began to lift, head slowly turning as he became rigid. He was not alone…but…was the other presence he detected friend or foe?

Rising to his four paws tensely, he kept scanning the shadows around him, senses on high alert as he waited. And still, the silence greeted him, nothing to be heard or seen. Sniffing, Link better tried to get an idea of who was close by. What came to him discouraged him greatly, for he realized that many of these smells he caught were likely just residents of this village. Nothing was out of the ordinary and, in all honesty, no one was very close to his hut from what he could tell. Still not satisfied with the news, Link took a few steps towards the door, determined to find just what had set him on edge.

"I would stay put if I were you."

Snarling, Link whirled around, facing the direction where the voice had come from. With his hackles lifted, he searched for the intruder, watching the shadows and trying to figure just where they were. Though, he still could pin point no one, and thus he resorted to a verbal reply.

"And just who are you to be telling me what to do?"

Suddenly, a shadow on the floor moved and for a moment Link's heart leapt to his throat. _Midna!?_ He could not believe his eyes as he shadow shifted only slightly on the floor, but very quickly he realized what was causing such a strange occurrence. Bitterly, he turned his gaze upward, fangs bared in resentment as he finally locked eyes with his tormenter. It was not Midna as he already had guessed, but a rather small looking creature. Her head was lightly cocked to the side as she grinned down at him slyly, fiery eyes gleaming against her ebony face. She was perched outside on the roof, but her shadow was cast down through a small opening where the moonlight should have been. Oddly enough, she seemed to be a bat of some sort, but she wasn't hung upside down like many of her breed would do.

"Who are you?"

The question was again repeated, but Link was more at ease now that he knew his watcher was not an immediate threat as far as he could tell. The bat on the roof only grinned more, pointed teeth showing in her sharp smile.

"That isn't of any importance, wolf. But it may interest you that more of your kind are on their way."

Link narrowed his eyes suspiciously, immediately thrown off by this bit information. Why was she telling him this? However, she suddenly spread her leathery wings, her size being impressive for such a creature. With a near two and a half foot wing span, proving that she wasn't as puny as he'd first thought. She gave a light laugh and hoisted herself up in the air, wings churning as she hovered a brief moment.

"I'd really rather not deal with what's about to happen. So…I'll see you later, wolf boy."

And with that, the bat took flight and was gone, leaving Link alone and in confusion. See you later? That line…it horribly reminded him of Midna and it only made him grit his fangs together for a moment. He normally didn't have such trouble, but tonight appeared to be one of those nights where he couldn't keep his thoughts off of his past. A soft snort and he padded towards the exit once more, this time reaching his destination as he peered out towards the sleepy village. More wolf type creatures, huh? And what did she mean about what was about to happen?

An irritated huff and he glanced towards the dark sky, the clouds having broken so the view of stars and moon was his to have. Well, the least he could do was keep watch for the village. Even if nothing was to happen, it was far better to be safe than to be sorry later.


End file.
